Strašni zmaj
<= Priče ispod zmajevih krila Bio vam je to neki zmaj, jedan od onih za koje je narodna mašta utvrdila da stanuje na planini Grmeču, i to negdje vrlo visoko, po prilici oko planina Torovina, Dobre Vode, kod Crnog vrha ili možda u Ravnom dolu, tamo gdje je preklani neki nepoznati stvor uplašio drvosječu Jovu Ježa i odnio mu lulu. Možda je baš taj zmaj i uplašio Jovu Ježa, a nije nikakav drugi stvor ili neki stvor kako se rugaju ostale drvosječe. Da se tamo po planini zaista skita i badavadžiše neki zmaj ili tako neka druga strahota, svjedoče vam i ovi znaci: 1) Po planini se nalazi mnogo iščupanog drveća, a to može biti samo djelo onog obješenjaka zmaja, iako šumar tvrdi da je to učinio vjetar. 2) Ljeti se na više mjesta šuma zapali tako da čak i vojska mora dolaziti da gasi požar. Šumar, istina, priča kako taj požar dolazi od smole koja kaplje na usijani kamen ili od neopreznih ljudi koji lože vatru, ali ja mu to, bratac, ne vjerujem. To se zmaj zaduva idući po vrućini, pa mu iz nozdrva sve plamen suče i goru pali. Zašto bi inače vojska išla da gasi, vojska ima topove, bubnjeve i žute mesingane trube od kojih sve grmi? 3) Kad je mećava i burno vrijeme, duboko u Grmeč-planini nešto huji i tutnji kao daleka grmljavina. Nije to glas bure, kao što veli šumar, nego to zmaj bježi pred mećavom tražeći svoju pećinu. 4) Kad sam jednom prolazio kroz Grmeč, nešto je u gustišu strašno šušnulo. To je zmaj sigurno stresao svoja krila. 5) A zašto, molim ja vas, šumar uvijek ide s puškom kroz Grmeč kad tamo nema zmajeva? Aha, ukebali smo ga: boji se zmaja! Živio tako taj zmaj u Grmeču, živio, pa mu i dosadilo. A kako i ne bi! Medvjed mu je već bio ispričao sve svoje priče, a znao ih je svega pet i po ako se tu uračunaju i one četiri koje su mu iz glave izvjetrile dok je brao maline, pa još jedna koje nije mogao da se sjeti. Vjeveričine priče sve su dubile na glavi, pa ih je bilo teško razumjeti, a vuk je, opet, znao samo početak svake priče, a ostatak bi jednostavno pojeo. Zato je njegovo pričanje izgledalo, po prilici, ovako: – Bila je jednom jedna ovca, pa malčice zalutala u šumu... – Pa šta je dalje bilo? –pitao je radoznali zmaj. – Ništa. Evo je sad u mom trbuhu – odgovarao je vuk. –Čiča-miča, pojedena priča! Nekad se zmaj uveseljavao plašeći stare ćumurdžije i drvosječe, ali sad je i toj zabavi bio došao kraj. Ove nove drvosječe s motornim pilama bile su toliko drske da se uopšte nisu ni obzirale na zmajeva strašenja. Prišunja se, recimo, zmaj uveče do njihove kolibe, gromko hukne kroz prozor i ugasi lampu, a neki ti drvosječa, koji je krpio čakšire, istom progunđa: – Ama što duvaš, strvino jedna, kao da se tebe neko boji! Ja se samo bojim da ne izgubim iglu, jer ko će je naći u ovolikoj planini i u ovako gustome mraku. Ponekad, pred zalazak sunca, zmaj kroz drveće baci vatreni snop zraka i zabliješti oči kakvom drvosječi, a ovaj samo zažmirka i poprijeti mu: – Deder se prođi djetinjarija, ne vidim da radim. Uvidio najzad siromah zmaj da u planini za nj nema života, osobito otkad se u gori pojaviše motorne pile, čijih se glasova osobito bojao. Riješi zato da krene kud bilo u svijet. Nadao se da će zadati strah svima i svakome kud god prođe, kao što je to radio nekad, u davna vremena. Jedne burne i mračne noći on isproba kako mu iz usta vjetar i vatra sipa, pa krenu iz planine na dalek put. – Alaj će biti trke kod ljudi kad se ja pojavim! – šištao je on penjući se uz jedan visok nasip, ali kad gore na zaravni ugleda željezničke šine, on se veoma začudi: – Šta li mu je sad ovo? Tako nešto nikad nisam vidio. Dok se on tako čudio i pipkao šine, iz daljine se čuo sve jači tutanj. Pojaviše se najzad i dva vatrena oka, a ubrzo zatim iz tame naletje i progrmi kraj zmaja nekakvo teško i dugačko čudovište, rigajući uvis ognjene iskre i smrdeći dimom. Siroti zmaj od straha se stropošta u dubok jendek i zatvori oči. – Jao meni, da li sam još u životu?! Kakvo li se sad ovo novo čudovište pojavilo na zemlji? Pa ja sam prema njemu prava igračka. Alaj taj riga vatru i dim, rođena majčice! Uplašeni zmaj više ne smjede da se popne na šine, nego se provuče kroz jedan propust ispod pruge i krenu kroz neke šumarke sve zazirući da odnekle ponovo ne naleti ono čudovište. Jutro zateče zmaja u kukuruzima na ivici jednog aerodroma. Kad je ugledao one velike nepomične ptičurine rasute po prostranoj ravnici, on samo razrogači oči i uplašeno dunu na nozdrve tako da se nad njivom podiže lak vihor kovitlajući osušeno perje kukuruza. – Oho – ho, ovdje se legu nekakve ptice, sa krilima malo povećim nego što su moja. Eh, baš bih se s njima volio malo takmičiti u letenju. Gledaj kako su nespretne, sigurno loše lete. Zmaj uze širiti svoja krila i lupkati izazivački kao da zove na megdan, ali uto jedna od onih ptica užasno zazvrča i poletje preko ravnice pravo prema zmaju. – Gotov sam, evo je pravo na me! – promuca on sav zelen od straha. – Naljutio sam je svojim izazivanjem. Zmaj zaboravi i svoja krila i letenje, pa zaždi da bježi kroz kukuruz koliko su ga noge nosile. Bio je već stigao do nekih konopalja kad ona ptica, avion, strelovito proletje iznad same njegove glave zaglušno grmeći. Već sasvim ošamućen od straha, zmaj glavačke skoči u guste konoplje i tamo se prićuta cepteći kao šiba na vodi, kao miš pred mačkom, kao rđav đak pred školskom tablom. – Kuku meni nesrećniku, ako li me ona ptičurina ovdje pronađe, ode mi glava! – cvokotao je on plašljivo se obzirući. Kriti se u konopljama – kakva sramota i za jednu manju zvjerku, kamoli za zmaja! Konoplje su plandište vrabaca, tamo se motaju stari mačori i kriju se dječaci kad nešto kod kuće skrive, pa se boje batina. Grdne li bruke, dragi naš zmaju! Bezobrazni vrapci brzo otkriše zmaja u konopljama, pa ih stade graja: – Živ, živ, zmaj, zmaj! Zmaj se već uplaši da će ga ovi nevaljalci otkriti i prokazati onoj strašnoj ptici, kad se s kraja konopalja začu jedan šupalj vampirski glas: – Uhu, iš, kradljivci jedni, eto mene da vas naučim pameti! Preplašeni vrapci prhnuše na sve strane, a radoznali zmaj malo podiže glavu da vidi ko je taj njegov nepoznati spasilac. Bilo je to jedno najobičnije strašilo za vrapce u poderanom kaputu, ćumurdžijskim čakširama i sa starom čobanskom šeširčinom na velikoj glavi, na činjenoj od prošupljene tikve za vodu. – Dobar dan, kolega zmaju! – pozdravi strašilo i učtivo podiže obod svoga šešira. – Milo mi je što si mi došao u goste. – Otkud sam ja tvoj kolega, ti, šuplja vodena tikvo? – uvrijedi se zmaj. – Ja sam ognjeni zmaj sa planine, strah i trepet svih ljudi. – Uhu-hu-hu, strah i trepet! – podrugljivo se nasmija strašilo. – Pa čak i jedan ovakav šupljoglavko, kao što sam ja, znade da se danas niko ne boji zmaja i da su ljudi sad u svemu jači od zmajeva. Danas je zmaj samo strašilo ovako kao i ja: plaši ponekog, a nikom ništa ne može da učini. Eto, da su vrapci samo malo hrabriji, mogli bi slobodno da sjede na mom šeširu, a ja im ništa ne bih bio u stanju da naudim. Zmaj samo razrogači svoje zlatnozelene oči. – Šta kažeš: ljudi jači od mene?! – Da, da, kolega. Ona velika ptica pred kojom si maloprije bježao – to je također samo jedna od bezbrojnih ljudskih igračaka. – Au, ma šta kažeš! – zaprepasti se zmaj. – Ta nekad su čitave gomile ljudi bježale iz planine kad ja samo huknem u vjetrovitom klancu. Ipak, čim je palo veče, zmaj se riješi da još malo okuša sreću. Dovuče se zato do jedne kuće na kraju polja, šćućuri se pod prozor i stade da osluškuje. U sobi su pored lampe sjedjela dva dječaka i pravili zmaja od hartije. – Juče sam bio mnogo ljut, pa sam u paramparčad poderao jednog velikog zmaja – reče prvi dječak – nemoj zato večeras da me naljutiš, jer ću poderati i ovoga ovdje. Zmaj pomisli da to dječak namjerava da njega podere, pa brže-bolje raširi krila i žurno sunu kroz noć . Za njim se naglo diže vjetar i nad poljima bljesnu zlatnozelena munja, znak skore kiše. – Ma je l' moguće da bi me onaj mališan poderao? – pitao se on leteći kroz mračnu noć. –E, ako je tako, onda više ne vrijedi živjeti od strašenja ljudi. Valja tražiti kakvo drugo zanimanje. Sad sam i ja lično uplašen. Zmaj se bez šuma spusti u dvorište nekog crkvenjaka i oprezno virnu kroz otvoren prozor bojeći se da unutra nema djece. Na svu njegovu sreću, u sobi je sjedio samo crkvenjak Akakije i čitao suvoparno "Žitije proroka Lagarijona". – Ehej, prijaško – kucnu mu zmaj u prozor – imaš li možda, kakvog posla za jednog nepoznatog zmaja? Zdrav sam, jak, dobro jedem i pijem, a star sam svega hiljadu godina. Crkvenjak uplašeno izbulji oči u mrak. – Šta? Kako rekoste? Zmaj! Nema, bratac, kod mene za takve posla. Ja sam star i miran čovjek, nije meni do obješnjakluka, a ti bi se, možda, svaki dan penjao na toranj i lovio golubove. Znam ja takve. – Pa šta da radim onda? – Idi kod baba-Klepetuše, seoske vračare. Ona ti, kako pričaju, ima posla s duhovima, đavolima, šišmišima, salamanderima, žabama, sovuljagama i raznim drugim čudima. Trebaće joj, vjerovatno, i jedan zmaj. Okreni desno od moje kuće pa pored onoga raskršća gdje sam ja lani pao s kruške, tamo je blizu babina koliba. Čuvaj se samo uz put, ima komaraca. Zmaj krenu u označenom pravcu, brzo pronađe babinu kolibu i čuknu na vrata. – Ehej, babice Klepetušo, primaš li u službu jednog zmaja? Baba odškrinu vrata i pokaza u uskom otvoru kukast nos i jedno veoma nepovjerljivo oko. – Da ti, sinak, nisi samo neka zmajevska skitnica koja neće da radi? – Ne, ne, nikako! – povika zmaj. – O mojoj vrijednoći može vam tri dana gunđati moj prijatelj medvjed iz Grmeča. – Onda obriši noge i ulazi u kuću... Ček, ček, bi će za te unutra pretijesno, bolje je da spavaš u šupi za kola. Pazi samo da ne uznemiriš moju kvočku, mnogo je ljuta. Ujutro vračara dade zmaju brezovu metlu i naredi mu da čisti dvorište. Nespretni zmaj pokuša ovako-onako, ne ide. Onda se on dosjeti da duvanjem očisti sve smeće iz dvorišta, pa uze da duva svud oko sebe koliko je samo jače mogao. Diže se silan vjetar, poletje uvis prašina, perje, kvočka, pilići, ograda oko ku će, a za njima veliki stog slame, krov s vračarine kolibe i sve njezine sove i šišmiši. Baba, koja je nešto radila u bašti, diže motiku i pojuri u dvorište. – Stani, vjetrenjače jedan, sad ću ti ja pokazati kako se pravi šteta. Uplašen od svega i svačega u toku posljednjih dana, zmaj se ne usudi da sačeka srditu babu, već se dade u bijeg koliko su ga samo krila nosila. Za njim je vikala baba: – Čekaj ti, čekaj, pseto jedno, tužiću ja tebe sudu! Ovako neslavno najuren iz vračarine kuće, zmaj pokuša da se zaposli na nekoliko drugih mjesta, ali svuda je bio loše sreće. Najprije se na jednoj pustari pogodi s mlinarem da duva u krila mlina-vjetrenjače, ali u poslu brzo zadrijema, pa duhnu u sam temelj zgrade, prevali je i oduva niz brežuljak. Na drugome mjestu, opet, zaposli se u cirkusu kao gutač vatre, ali, kako je bio nazebao, on usred cirkusa nekoliko puta kihnu, a na nozdrve mu suknu takav plamen da je opalio obrve i trepavice svima u publici, oprljio brkove cirkuskim lavovima i grive dresiranim konjima, zapalio rep jednom psu akrobati i pantalone dežurnom vatrogascu. – Požar, požar! – povikao je vatrogasac i stao iz gumenog crijeva da polijeva publiku, lavove, konje, pse i svoje plave pantalone. Nato se čitav pokvašeni cirkus naljuti, pa pojure zmaja kroz varošicu: trčali su za njim ljudi, žene djeca, ispred njih cirkuski konji, ispred konja psi akrobati, ispred pasa lavovi, a ispred sviju vatrogasac sa crijevom i jedan đak tre ćeg razreda gimnazije kome je zmaj zapalio svesku za račun. Međutim, čim se zmaj iskobeljao iz tijesnih uličica i dohvati se polja, on raširi krila i umače potjeri. Neću dalje da vam pričam kako se zmaj takmičio u jednoj modernoj kovačnici sa parnim čekićem i na pristaništu sa velikom dizalicom, pa bio pobijeđen. Kazaću vam samo to da od toga vremena kovači i radnici na pristaništu podrugljivo kažu za nekoga ko nije za težak posao: – Nejak poput zmaja. Koliko mi je poznato, posljednji posao koji je naš zmaj obavljao bio je taj da je čuvao lubenice i duvan kod jednog čiče baštovana. Tu je zmaj, kažu, lubenice popušio, a duvan pojeo, pa ga je čiča vijao vojničkim opasačem sve do podnožja Grmeča, tamo do one velike vrtače u kojoj ima vrlo dubok ponor. U taj ponor zmaj mu se, kažu, sakrio. U burnim noćima i danas neko huči i lomi drveće po Grmeču, često izbijaju šumski požari, a za plašljivim ljudima neko obnoć po planini juri i otiskuje kamenje. Da li je to, možda, onaj naš zmaj skitnica? Ne bih rekao. Otkad je vidio ljudsku snagu, pamet i vještinu, zmaj se sasvim primirio i otišao u veliku i prostranu zemlju priča, daleko, daleko, na kraj svijeta. I tako zmaj, nevaljalac jedan, još se uvijek javlja u starim pričama: vjetar mu duva iz nozdrva, iz usta plamen suče, sa krila vatra sipa, a djeca se kriju oko skuta dobre bake, koja ih tješi i hrabri: – Ništa se vi ne bojte. Dođe li samo zmaj pod vaš krevet, ja ću njega, rđu jednu, ovim prutom tako isprašiti da mu više neće pasti na um da plaši moju dobru djecu